Rain
by Jude-8
Summary: Un encuentro fortuito, dos almas solitarias que pudieron complementarse. - Es solo que la lluvia... Es lo que conecta al cielo con la tierra, lo que purifica el alma - Dijo sorprendiendo al pelirrojo


**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Historia dedicada a Mimi Vázquez, a la cual le gusta mucho está pareja.**

 **La historia está ubicada después de la 4ta guerra ninja.**

* * *

 **Rain**

Miró el suelo mientras sentía como su cuerpo se iba empapando poco a poco, sin importarle estar bajo la lluvia.

Deberían ser días felices, días animados, él debía ser feliz por su hermana, que dentro de unos días se casaría con el heredero del clan Nara. Pero simplemente no podía sentirse alegre o aceptado, y esa cena lo había dejado más que claro. Seguían teniéndole miedo.

A pesar de la guerra, de arriesgar su vida por el bien de los demás, la gente seguía teniéndole miedo.

" _Te detendré, así tenga que matarte"_

Las palabras de su único amigo, aun resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza, a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde ese día.

Las disculpas dichas hacía sus hermanos, que en ese momento, no sentía que hubiesen aceptado.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?

Su pueblo y sus aliados confiaban en él, entonces ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia al comportamiento de algunos miembros de la hoja?

Dejó que la lluvia cayera sobre él, sentía que esta era capaz de lavar las penas y la tristeza. Apreciaba que lloviera en ese momento, en Suna no solía llover.

Levantó la vista cuando dejo de sentir la lluvia sobre él, viendo a una chica de ojos blancos verlo con una ligera expresión de preocupación.

− Se enfermará si se queda aquí Kazekage-Sama – Dijo con calma

Le extendió el paraguas, el pelirrojo tardó unos segundos en tomarlo.

− Tú también – Dijo viendo a la chica

La chica asintió con una sonrisa.

− Vivo cerca, no será problema

La vio marcharse mientras está se despedía con la mano, desapareciendo por uno de las calles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Faltaba menos de una semana para la boda, y de verdad detestaba que Temari no tomara en cuenta su opinión.

De igual forma, eso tampoco debía molestarse, él no sería el que se casaría, sería ella.

Empezó a llover, y se quedó debajo de la lluvia por unos segundos. Tampoco quería enfermarse a pocos días de la boda.

Se detuvo cuando vio a la chica Hyuga. Hinata si no había olvidado su nombre. No solo habían luchado juntos en la guerra, habían participado juntos en los exámenes de ascenso Chunin hacía años.

La que le había dado el paraguas en días pasados.

Ella no hacía nada por cubrirse, solo estaba recargada en una pared con una expresión serena.

Él no traía un paraguas para darle, pero aun así se acercó a ella con paso lento.

− Se enfermará si se queda aquí – Dijo repitiendo sus palabras

La chica lo observó por unos segundos y luego le dio una sonrisa cálida.

− No lo haré por mucho tiempo – Dijo aun sonriendo – Es solo que la lluvia… Es lo que conecta al cielo con la tierra, lo que purifica el alma – Dijo sorprendiendo al pelirrojo – Lo siento, no quería incomodarlo

− No lo haces – Dijo el chico con calma – Pero te enfermaras si te quedas aquí – Le repitió

La chica asintió con calma.

− Gracias por preocuparse, iré a casa

Gaara la observó mientras se alejaba con paso lento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pudo notar que estaba nerviosa, o incomoda, que era una mejor palabra para describirla en ese momento. Lucía un kimono sencillo y elegante a la vez, además de ese porte tranquilo y dulce que siempre solía portar.

Vio a su primo alejarse de ella, dirigiéndose hacía una chica castaña que le sonreía alegremente. Naruto conversaba con Sakura, o más bien le suplicaba, que bailara con él. Temari estaba con su esposo y Kankuro estaba bebiendo.

Se acercó a ella con paso lento, analizando sus expresiones. En sus encuentros anteriores parecía que no le tenía miedo, como la mayoría de las personas.

− Buenas noches Kazekage-Sama

El pelirrojo la vio unos segundos.

− Buenas noches – Dijo educadamente

La chica lo miró por unos segundos.

− ¿Ha sido placentero su viaje? – Preguntó viendo a la pareja de novios bailar – No ha dejado de llover

El pelirrojo miró por instinto el cielo nublado. Había tenido suerte ese día, pero lo más probable es que en unas cuantas horas comenzara a llover de nuevo.

− La lluvia purifica el alma – Dijo mirando como la chica se sonrojaba – Esas fueron sus palabras

Hinata estaba completamente roja, y desvió la mirada con rapidez.

− Eso es lo que yo creo – Susurró – No espero que todos compartan mi opinión

Gaara la miró por unos segundos.

− En Suna casi no llueve – Dijo viendo el cielo

Hinata asintió con calma, volviendo a ver a los novios.

− Hinata-Sama – Escucharon la voz de Neji – Es hora de irnos

La chica miró a Gaara y dio una pequeña inclinación.

− Un placer charlar con usted Kazekage-Sama

Gaara observó, una vez más, como la chica se alejaba poco a poco de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La vio sentada con calma, recargada en un árbol con los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormida.

− Buenas tardes Kazekage-Sama – Dijo abriendo los ojos

El pelirrojo la observó. Ese día no estaba lloviendo.

− Buenas tardes

La chica lo miró con un poco de extrañeza cuando el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado, aun cuando este estuviera algo alejado de ella.

Los rumores se esparcían rápido por la aldea, y se podía escuchar los murmullos que seguían al Kazekage de la arena, y como este había declinado un baile con su hermana en la boda.

Tal vez simplemente estaba ahí para escapar de esos cuchicheos.

− ¿Le temes a tu primo?

Hinata lo miró un poco asombrada. Luego recordó la forma en la que los había conocido.

− Neji-Nisan cambio – Dijo en voz baja – Pero le debo mucho

Gaara la miró por unos segundos.

− ¿Y Naruto?

Hinata desvió la mirada avergonzada.

− Él es un buen amigo – Susurró

Gaara la miró por unos segundos.

− ¿Amigo?

Hinata asintió.

− Jamás me verá de otra manera

Ella literalmente había arriesgado su vida para protegerlo, en más de una ocasión, le había dicho que lo amaba… y él seguía tras Sakura.

− Creo que solo quiere sentir que le gana en algo al Uchiha

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

− Puedo preguntarle algo – Dijo para desviar el tema

− Si – Dijo el pelirrojo con calma

Vería si podía contestar la pregunta que le hiciera

− ¿Por qué no quiso bailar con Temari-San?

El pelirrojo no dijo nada por unos segundos.

− No estoy acostumbrado a tocar – Dijo con calma – Y no sé bailar

La chica lo miró por unos segundos.

− ¿Tocar?

Gaara giro su cabeza, y sus miradas se encontraron.

− No suelo tocar a las personas – Dijo con calma

Hinata le frunció un poco el ceño.

− ¿Por qué?

− No es necesario – Dijo sin expresión

Hinata lo miró por unos segundos sin saber que decir.

− Pero… tocar nos permite expresarnos – Dijo sonrojándose un poco

El pelirrojo la vio sin decir nada. Seguramente el decir que solo había tenido contacto físico con Naruto o sus hermanos, lo haría parecer más extraño de lo que las personas pensaban que era.

− Nadie quiere tocar a un monstruo

Hinata analizó sus palabras, y que era lo que ella debía decirle.

− No es un monstruo Kazekage-Sama

Gaara la miró por unos segundos, justo sintiendo como la lluvia empezaba a caer sobre ellos de forma lenta. Hinata miró hacia el cielo, abriendo la palma de sus manos, como queriendo atrapar las gotas de lluvia en ellas, poniendo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

− Deberíamos irnos – Dijo el pelirrojo levantándose

Hinata se puso de pie y lo observó por unos segundos, para luego extender su mano hacía él. Gaara la observó con extrañeza por unos segundos.

− ¿Quieres que la tomé? – Preguntó

Hinata asintió, y lo vio deshacerse de su armadura de arena antes de tomar su mano.

No solo pudo sentir la piel cálida de la chica, sino también las gotas de lluvia sobre su piel. Ella tenía razón sobre la lluvia después de todo.

− Gracias – Dijo el pelirrojo viéndola – Hinata

La chica se sonrojo ligeramente, no esperaba que él conociera su nombre.

− Debo irme – Dijo aun viéndolo

Gaara soltó su mano, y la vio alejarse de él con paso lento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Todo bien? – Escucho la voz de Ino – Estás un poco distraída

Hinata la miró y asintió con calma.

− Solo pensaba – Dijo son verla

Ino la miró fijamente.

− ¿Es por Naruto?

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Hacía tiempo que había aceptado que el rubio jamás la vería como ella quería.

− Solo pensaba – Repitió en voz baja

Aun recordaba el tacto de Gaara en su mano, era como si sintiera toda esa soledad y tristeza a través de ese toque.

− ¿En qué? – Insistió la rubia

Hinata miró a Ino por unos segundos.

− Nada importante – Mintió − ¿Y cómo te fue con Sai?

La rubia sonrió y se dispuso a hablar del chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _La lluvia purifica"_

La miró por unos segundos, estaba con el rostro hacía el cielo, recogiendo esas gotas de lluvia que tanto apreciaba. Él se acercó a ella, le quedaba poco tiempo en la aldea antes de regresar a Suna.

− Buenas noches Kazekage-Sama – Dijo la chica aun viendo el cielo

− Gaara – Dijo el pelirrojo en automático

La chica giró su mirada hacía él.

− ¿Qué?

− Háblame por mi nombre

Hinata se sonrojo levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

− Claro − El pelirrojo la observó por unos segundos, la chica lo veía algo sonrojada − ¿Pasa algo?

Gaara se acercó a ella con paso lento.

− ¿Me dejas tocarte?

Hinata se sonrojo completamente, pensando que le saldría humo por la cabeza, antes de que todo se volviera completamente negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los rumores corrían rápido por la aldea, y la mayoría de ellos solían ser mentira.

Por eso, cuando Neji escuchó que el Kazekage había regresado a su hospedaje con una desmayada Hyuga Hinata no le tomo importancia.

Hasta que Tenten se lo confirmó horas después, y su tío le pregunto directamente si sabía algo. No supo que contestar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mano y los brazos estaban permitidos.

Los abrazos también.

Ella se había negado por completo a que tocara su pecho, aun cuando él le dijo de la curiosidad que tenía por este, ya que se veía mucho más grande que el de su hermana. Hinata se había sonrojado y negado rotundamente a dejar tocarlo.

Su rostro estaba permitido también.

Él le dijo que lo tocara, ella se había negado completamente roja.

La miró dormir en su cama, la lluvia había incrementado durante la noche, haciendo prácticamente imposible que regresara a su casa.

Tenía una expresión serena en el rostro y las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

Se acostó a su lado, abrazándola del estómago y acostándose a su lado, escuchando su respiración y el palpitar de su corazón.

Ella de verdad, era una chica muy especial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comieron con calma a la mañana siguiente. Ella había preparado el desayuno. Sabía tan bien que agradecía que Kankuro no estuviera en el hospedaje para no tener que compartir la comida.

Casi terminaba de comer cuando su mirada se dirigió hacía ella nuevamente, la cual estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

− Quiero tocarlo – Dijo con calma

− ¿Eh?

Gaara la miró fijamente.

− Quiero tocarlo – Repitió

Hinata se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

− Esa clase de cosas solo lo hacen los novios – Susurro

Gaara la miró fijamente por unos segundos.

− Entonces serás mi novia – Dijo decidido

Hinata se volvió a desmayar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró al ninja comiendo ramen y camino hasta él con paso lento.

Ese tipo de temas no podía hablarlos con sus hermanos, y Naruto estaba descartado.

Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Naruto. Era su amigo, y en cierta forma sentía que le estaba quitando algo importante. Pero fue algo que él nunca valoro.

Quería que Hinata fuera suya, que le brindara ese amor que el rubio rechazó.

− ¿Gaara-Kun?

− Hola Sai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró a la casa con calma, dirigiéndose al baño inmediatamente. Necesitaba una ducha fría para calmarse.

A pesar de que le dijo a Gaara que no podía ordenarle a la gente ser su pareja, su contundente "para mí no eres como la demás gente" la había desarmado por completo. No supo si la había insultado o la había alagado.

Dejo que el agua fría tratara de calmar su cabeza, pero simplemente no podía.

Era la novia, casi obligada, del Kazekage de la arena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arena y lluvia.

" _La lluvia purifica"_

Miró a su novia salir de la mansión con aspecto sonrojado, la tomo de la mano y con un remolino de arena aparecieron en el hospedaje. Hinata lo miró con duda por unos segundos.

− Tengo que regresar a Suna mañana – Dijo directamente

− Oh – Susurro Hinata

Gaara la tomó del rostro como se lo había recomendado Sai.

− Eres mi novia – Dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos – Pero necesito saber

Hinata tomó sus muñecas con sus manos. Esa situación se le hacía extraña, más al ver que el pelirrojo seguía declarándose su novio sin haberle preguntado o tiempo para debatir esa decisión.

− ¿Qué?

Gaara miró sus labios, para luego obligarse a concentrarse.

− Shukaku regresó a mí

− Lo sé – Dijo viéndolo a los ojos – Y eso no te hace un monstruo – Habló con seguridad

Gaara la miró fijamente unos segundos más.

− Quiero que seas mía – Le dijo viéndola fijamente

Hinata se volvió a sonrojar por completo.

− ¿Q-Qué? – Alcanzó a susurrar

Gaara acercó su rostro al de ella.

− Quiero que seas mía – Repitió – Que nadie más se atreva a tocarte, que esperes por mí y seas mi mujer

Hinata abrió la boca completamente sorprendida, sin saber que decir.

− Y-Yo – Susurró viéndolo a los ojos

De nuevo pudo identificar ese miedo, esa soledad y tristeza. Ella sabía lo que se sentía, quería ayudarlo, pero…

− Dime

Hinata se sonrojo aún más.

− ¿S-Saldríamos a citas? – Susurró – C-Cuando vengas de visita

− ¿Eso quieres?

− Si

− ¿Y aceptarías ser mía si lo hacemos?

Hinata se sonrojo aún más que antes.

− S-Si

− Bien

Gaara pasó sus pulgares por debajo de la mandíbula, recordando en su mente todas las palabras que Sai le había dicho, y acercó su rostro al de Hinata, hasta unir sus labios de forma lenta. Era mucho mejor de lo que describió el ninja pintor.

Hinata pasó sus manos tras su cuello y Gaara la tomó de la cintura.

El pelirrojo se separó levemente, besando el cuello de la chica, sintiendo como se estremecía entre sus brazos. Nadie se la iba a quitar, se iba a asegurar de eso.

Y mordió su clavícula, dejándole una marca, para que el mundo supiera que ella era suya.

Hinata jaló su cabello levemente, mirándolo sonrojada cuando se separó de ella.

El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada hacía el pecho de la chica y tomo uno de sus pechos con su mano, haciendo que la morena se sonrojara por completo.

− No caben en mi mano – Dijo algo sorprendido

Hinata gimió levemente, algo avergonzada, cuando Gaara cerró su mano y presiono su pecho.

− Y-Yo…

− Tócame – Dijo el pelirrojo viendo a Hinata

− ¿Q-Qué?

− Tócame

La chica lo miró sonrojada, sin saber qué hacer. Gaara se quitó la camisa, y tomo la de ella para quitarla también. Hinata casi gritó, aún más cuando le quito el sostén y vio sus pechos fijamente. Gaara la miró con intensidad por unos segundos.

− ¿Puedo chuparlos?

− ¡¿Eh?!

Gaara no había esperado la respuesta, y ya la tenía presionada contra la puerta, acariciando su pecho con una mano, y lamiendo el otro con cuidado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La miró por unos segundos, estaban rodeados de personas y no podía despedirse como él quería.

Pero ya regresaría por ella.

Vio el rostro serio de Hyuga Hiashi, al que no le había hecho nada de gracia que se presentara ante él para decirle que su hija era suya, y que pronto volvería por ella.

− ¿Qué? – Escucho la voz de burla de Kankuro – ¿Quieres darle un beso a Naruto?

Escucho al rubio gritar algo y a Temari regañar a Kankuro, pero el simplemente tomo la mano de Hinata y beso el dorso con lentitud.

Hubo silencio total y vio el rostro sonrojado de su novia.

− ¡¿Qué le haces a Hinata-Chan. Gaara?! – Reclamó Naruto

El pelirrojo se giró, encontrándose con la mirada de duda del Hokage y el resto de los presentes.

− Me despido de mi novia – Dijo sin más

Naruto y sus hermanos abrieron la boca en su totalidad, mientras él caminaba hacía la entrada.

− Que lindos pe…

Kankuro fue arrastrado por la arena antes de que tuviera oportunidad de terminar la frase.

Gaara miró de reojo a la sonrojada chica mientras caminaba a la salida, con un Naruto lejos de ella al no querer ser arrastrado por la arena, y una Temari que esperaba que se alejara lo suficiente antes de comenzar su interrogatorio.

Él solo quería regresar a ella lo antes posible.

Ella era como la lluvia, y él estaba feliz de sentirla.

* * *

Y fin.

Pues, las noches de insomnio sirven de algo, así que quería escribir, y salió esto.

Es una pareja que me gusta bastante, creo que se complementarían muy bien juntos.

Espero les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció.

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


End file.
